Different Ways of Exaggerated Life
by FanFicAddict02
Summary: When Bonnie and her parents go away for the weekend, the toys try to bond together by telling each other their life stories in 'fictional' ways.  Every toy will get their turn.  Enjoy!
1. Buzz's Tale

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

Summary: It had been a week since the terrible events if Sunnyside, and the toys haven't fully gotten to know each other yet. So when Bonnie goes on a camping trip for the weekend, with her parents, the toys decide to have a little fun of their own, by describing their 'fictional lives' to the others. All the toys are going to have a chance to tell their made up story, that is influenced by their own lives. Enjoy!

Don't forget to leave a review! ;D

As soon as Bonnie left for her camping trip on the weekend, the toys came to life.

They went around their daily routine and it was as Woody made his way around the room, that he realized that the toys that had previously belonged to Andy were not mixing with Bonnie's other toys. The only real exception were Trixie and Rex, who had instantly bonded with video games. But other than that, none of the other toys were doing any thing together.

So that was why Woody made it his job to try and get them all to do something together for once.

"What now Woody?" Hamm asked as Woody gathered everyone up and directed them under Bonnie's bed. "It's not another one of your stupid meetings is it?"

Woody's eyebrows rose as he forced a scowl away from his lips.

"No," Woody muttered. "It's not a meeting."

"Then what did you waste all of out time for?" Hamm asked.

"Just get under the bed and quiet down."

It took a few minutes, but Woody eventually managed to get the rest of the toys settled.

"Okay," Woody began. "I know you're all wondering why I brought you under here, but I just wanted to say-"

"Just get to the point Woody," Mr Potato-head demanded.

"Fine," Woody went on. "I wanted to bring you all under here because I don't think we're all getting along as well as we should be."

All the others then groaned in unison.

"That's what you brought us under here for?" Trixie asked before she moaned in protest.

"Yes," Woody began.

"But we get along just fine normally." Slinky pointed out.

"Look," Woody began. "We get along fine, it's just that we still don't know the other toys. And I thought bringing everyone under here would help us all get to know each other."

There were still a few groans, but Buzz then spoke up.

"That sounds like a good idea," Buzz suggested and Jessie instantly became enthusiastic about it and one by one all the other toys joined in.

"What are we going to do first Woody?" Slinky asked.

"Well we can go by telling everyone our life stories,"

"Yeah, let go with that," Jessie said excitedly.

"Who wants to go first?" Woody asked and he rolled his eyes when no-one raised their hand. "I nominate Buzz."

One by one all the others agreed.

Buzz was hesitant, but he wasn't wanting to cause and argument.

"Fine," Buzz sighed. "It goes like this."

Star Command, 1654 hours.

Buzz Lightyear rushed his way along the hallway. He believed he could do this and he believed he could do it on his own.

Aiming his lazer in front of him, he kicked the door of it' hinges.

"Ah ha!" Buzz yelled. "We knew we had an intruder. Give it up Zurg!"

"Never!" Zurg yelled comically. "You'll never catch me alive!"

Buzz aimed his laser at Zurg and he fired, but this only blinded Zurg momentarily, causing Zurg to let out a raged grunt.

"Blast," Buzz muttered. "I forgot to set it from stun to kill."

But by the time Buzz was able to set it to kill, he was already on the ground, Zurg hovering over him. Zurg aimed his Ion blaster at Buzz's chest.

Zurg was about to fire, when a big green dinosaur appeared out of no where and accidentally knocked Zurg over with his tail.

Buzz smiled to himself, before he switched his lazer to kill and aimed it at Zurg.

And he fired.

"Oh Buzz," Woody moaned. "That's not how your life story went."

"And if you think about it," Buttercup went on. "It'd be impossible for you to beat Zurg. You've got a flashing lightbulb and Zurg has an Ion blaster. Who do you think's going to win?"

"I bet the lightbulb," Mr Potato-head said, before he and Hamm exchanged bets.

"And since when does Zurg act like a western?" Jessie asked.

"You told me to tell mylife story, so I took the key parts of my early years and told a story with them."

Woody thought about it for a moment. Buzz was right. Since the Space Ranger in the story had seemed deluded and thought he could do everything by himself, when he couldn't.

"I say we go with Buzz's idea," Jessie suggested and one by one, they all agreed.

"Fine," Woody went on. "Who's next?"

A/N What did ya think of it so far? I loved writing how Buzz tells his story. Can't wait to write the rest!

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chuckle's Tale

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

Thanks everyone who has read, reviewed, favedor put this story on alert so far. I can't believe how many emails I got for the first chapter! :0-See? So thank you everyone!

Don't forget to leave a review! ;D

No-one raised their hand.

Woody sighed.

"Come on guys," Woody encouraged. "We're all going to tell our story at some point and we have a whole weekend to wait."

The others groaned.

"The faster the story's get done with, the faster we can all go and do what we want," Woody pointed out. "So, any volunteers?"

No-one raised their hand. Everyone was either too nervous, or just couldn't be bothered

"Look," Woody began, forcing himself not to roll his eyes. "Even I have to do it. It's just for a bit of fun."

Jessie let out a chuckle.

"Yeah," Jessie began sarcastically. "Can't wait to hear yours." She remarked before she said, mimicking Woody's voice. "Howdy, I'm Woody. I grew up in a family of queers."

A few of the others began to snicker. Woody's eyes narrowed before he shot Jessie a death glare.

"And I now call myself caption Queer of Bonnie's room," Jessie went on, causing most of the other toys to burst out laughing. "And-"

"Okay Jess, all right," Woody began, rolling his eyes. "I think they all get the point."

Jessie smiled to herself, feeling victorious.

"I think it'd be a good idea if one of Bonnie's older toys volunteered," Woody suggested.

Some of the others nodded glumly.

"So," Woody began whilst clapping his hands together, hoping for a bit more enthusiasm. "Any volunteers."

Chuckles hand rose slightly, before Trixie's foot raised also.

"Oh two volunteers," Woody remarked in satisfaction.

"Which one of us gets to go?"

"We're going to have to choose fairly." Woody told them as pointed his hand and switched his aim back and forth between the two of them, as he murmured 'eeenie meenie miney moe' under his breath.

He eventually landed to Chuckles and Trixie frowned.

"It's your turn Chuckles,"

"That's not fair," Trixie complained. "Chuckles cheated."

Chuckles ignored her comments and stared expectantly at Woody.

"Should I go on?" Chuckles asked.

"Once everyone is quiet," Woody obviously hinted, glaring at Trixie. She quietened down. "When you're ready."

Chuckles took a deep breath.

_Bonnie Anderson happily skipped down the road on a sunny afternoon, completely by herself; the perfect target._

_She held her favourite toy: A stuffed unicorn._

_She was directing it around the air with her hands, as if she was trying to get the 'magical' creature to fly._

_She was having such a good time with that unicorn. It was only the unicorn that she enjoyed playing with; as if the stuffed animal meant the world._

_But she somehow managed to stumble forward onto the secluded road, barely missing the danger of grazing her knee on the tarmac._

_But, fortunately for some, she lost grip on her stuffed animal and she dropped him. Her eyes widened when the toy managed to slide down the sewer grid._

_"My toy!" She yelled and she leaped over to the grid, before she looked down._

_A friendly face greeted her._

_"Hiya Bonnie," The clown greeted her with a friendly tone. Bonnie's eyes widened. "Aren't you gonna say hello?"_

_Bonnie shook her head._

_"Oh come on Buckoo, don't you wanna balloon?"_

"Okay that's it," Hamm said, interrupting Chuckles. "You are completely ripping off 'IT'"

"Yeah," Mr Potato-head agreed. "Come up with something of your own."

"And keep it PG13," Hamm said, looking in Buzz's direction and winking.

Buzz's eyes narrowed.

"But that's the only thing that makes my story interesting."

"And you're offending Bullseye," Buttercup stated, almost oblivious to what Chuckles had been hinting at in his story. "By talking about him that way."

Bullseye rolled his eyes.

When Chuckles saw that he wasn't going to win, he sighed.

"Fine,"

_Chuckles the clown lived in a very small town._

_In this town was a woman named Michelle Anderson, who had just recently married Mark Anderson._

_Chuckles was originally hired to work for someone called Daisy, but he was late one day and Daisy found a new clown._

_Chuckles was lonely, poor and looking for a job. His only talent was making people laugh, but at that moment, he felt like he had no talent._

_But that was when Michelle hired Chuckles for her nephews party. He had the time of his life and earned a few smiles and giggles, in the process._

_Several years later Bonnie Anderson was born and Michelle hired him for her second birthday party._

_He was happy once again..._

_Until a bomb dropped down on the town and obliterated everyone's iife._

"Aww," Jessie muttered. "Chuckles. You have to ruin it."

"That seemed like it was going to be a good ending." Woody told him.

Chuckles smiled.

"It's always good to have a twist every now and then."

"Only one person has a right to do that," Mr Pricklepants stated, with a huff. "And that's Shakespeare."

Everyone stared at him oddly.

"You do realize that he's been dead for almost four hundred years, don't you?" Hamm asked.

"In our hearts he hasn't." Mr Pricklepants said proudly, trying to hide how stupid he felt.

Almost everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well anyway, thank you Chuckles," Woody said. "Now it's Bonnie's new toys turn. Who wants to go next."

They all pointed at Woody and he sighed.

"Fine," Woody muttered. "I guess it's my turn next."

A/N Loved writing this! I can just write stupid stories, because it's the toys fiction. Let's just say that they didn't come out of play time without picking up a thing or two.

Thanks again to all the reviews, fave and alerts. They make my day!

Don't forget to leave a review ;D

Feel free to send a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	3. Woody's Tale

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

Thanks everyone who has read, reviewed, faved or put this story on alert so far. It means a lot.

Don't forget to leave a review! ;D

Jessie smirked.

"Can't wait to see how good your's is Wood," She began.

"It'll be better than yours," Woody stated, his eyes narrowing. "I can tell you that."

"Oh really now?"

"At least I'll get it to make sense," Woody pointed out.

"How would I know if it made sense?" Jessie asked. "I don't know what your life was like before I came to Andy's."

"So that'll mean yours won't make sense to me then."

"But I've already told you what happened to me before Al," Jessie pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not gonna know about any relationships you had with Emily's other toys. So I'm not gonna know if you had a crush on anyone, if you mention a guy, that none of us have ever heard of, at the start of yours."

There, that should get her back.

Jessie bit her lip, to contain her embarrassment. But she couldn't help but blush.

Woody smiled, feeling victorious; yep, he certainly got her back.

"Just hurry up!" Hamm said sternly. "I want to tell my story soon."

"Fine then," Woody began. "You'll go after Trixie, maybe."

Trixie smiled and squealed.

"Yay! I'm after Woody,"

Woody cleared his throat.

Trixie blushed in embarrassment.

"Ooops, sorry."

"Okay," Woody began. "Here goes..."

_Woody Pride was born into a poor family. He was the oldest of a set of set of five siblings, the others named Rexton, Bart, Hammund, and Slinkiff. Out of those five, Woody was the leader of the pack and was always given the most attention by his father, Andy Jane._

_He was three-years-old when her mother expected yet another child. His mother endured a painful labour and died shortly after giving birth to another baby boy, named Edward._

_After a short amount of time Edward quickly became the talk of the whole household, either to get their mind off their mothers death or because Buzz was down right interesting. The baby had already learnt to talk by five months and was walking by six. Edward was known as the super baby, and Woody...he was just old news; a faint whisper in the screeching winds._

_And after Edward began to walk, he began to run; that was what gave him the nickname Buzz Lightyear._

_Andy, still mourning over his wife's death, set up an orphanage and told his kids to treat the orphans like their siblings. Very soon the orphanage gained popularity, and within these orphans was a pretty four-year-old, the same age as Woody, named Bo Peep. Woody instantly developed a crush on her._

_Woody also became quick friends with a small, energetic boy named R.C; Richard Chadwick and he also became friends with Rocky, a large boy, and a large group of boys, that acted like they were from the military. The leader of this pack liked to call himself Sarge._

_But all of his friends were instantly gobsmacked by Woody's brother. Flabbergasted by the perfect Buzz Lightyear._

_Woody was extremely jealous. He had done all he could to ensure that his siblings had the best time they had, but they were still ungrateful because the magnificant Buzz Lightyear was just so perfect._

_One day, Andy had to choose one of the children to go to the shops with._

_'It's always perfect Buzz Lightyear' Woody remarked to himself, when an idea struck him._

_He can't take Buzz if he can't find him now, can he?_

_Woody smiled at this, feeling proud of himself._

_Well...Buzz did like to play outside, and letting Buzz outside for a few minutes wouldn't hurt now, would it?_

_No, it wouldn' hurt at all._

_So, while no-one was looking, Woody opened the downstairs window and lowered Buzz outside, before giving the infant a rubber ball to play with. Buzz loved rubber balls._

_"Now," Woody began. "Just stay out here until Daddy leaves, okay?"_

_Buzz nodded eagerly._

_"Okay."_

_"Good boy," Woody said as he closed the windows._

_But he had no idea that he was being watched, by everyone, apart from Andy._

_Woody's eyes widened as he desperately thought up of an excuse._

_"What?" Woody asked as if he didn't know why they were staring. "Buzz wanted to go outside so I let him."_

_"No you didn't," Bart began. "You put him outside so Dad would choose you!"_

_Woody pretended to look baffled._

_"You think I'd do that? Oh shooks, I'm not that self-centered."_

_Everyone's eyes narrowed._

_"So what if Dad chose me as his favourite child?" Bart asked. "Will you throw me outside as well?"_

_"Stop it boys," Bo encouraged. "I'm sure it's just a simple misunderstanding."_

_"Yeah," Slinkiff agreed. "I believe Woody."_

_"Are you all stupid?" Bart asked. "He threw Buzz outside so Dad will take him out."_

_"Ah!" A nervous Rexton exclaimed. "I don't know who to believe."_

_"Just bring him back in Woody," Bo told him._

_"Fine," Woody sighed. So good for the chance to be noticed by Andy._

_Woody walked up to the window and looked put, before his eyes widened._

_"Uh...guys," Woody murmured nervously. "Where is Buzz?"_

_Andy was going to takw Buzz, but he presumed that he couldn't find Buzz because he was playing somewhere in the house, so he took Woody._

_"Are you all right to sit in the back Woody?" Andy asked. "There's a lot of shopping to be put in the front."_

_Woody nodded._

_Eventually, they stopped at a supermarket and Andy asked Woody to stay in the car. So Woody did._

_But little did he know that Buzz had hidden in the boot, until Buzz jumped on the back of the seat and clung onto Woody's neck._

_Woody sighed in relief._

_"Oh thank god Buzz you're alive and not missing. Now we can tell everyone else that it was just a massive misunderstanding._

_Buzz's eyes narrowed, but Woody saw Buzz inch from side to side._

_"Do you need the potty buddy?" Woody asked trying to be as nice to Buzz as possible._

_Even though he was angry, Buzz nodded._

_"Come on then," Woody told him and he led his little brother to the supermarkets toilets._

_Woody then washed his hands and wiped his wet hands against his jeans. His eyes widened when he saw that Buzz was not with him._

_"Buzz!" Woody yelled._

_Woody rolled his eyes, only to conceal his panic._

_Woody then began to search the shop._

_After several minutes of searching, Woody eventually found Buzz in the toy aisle, right next to a dark-haired boy ripping the heads of several teddies, and swapping them around._

_Woody mentally winced. He would not want to be that teddy._

_Woody rushed to Buzz and took hold of the infants arm._

_"Uh...come on Buzz, that boy is being very mean to the teddies."_

_"But I want that Barbie doll," Buzz whined._

_And just as Woody thought, it turned out that Buzz really hadn't learnt the difference between genders yet._

_"We have to get back to the car Buzz," Woody told him. Buzz huffed, before following his brothers lead._

_But it wasn't long, before Woody lost Buzz again._

_Woody began to search frantically, with no luck as yet, before he felt a large hand on his shoulder._

_For a frightening moment, Woody thought it was Andy. But he sighed when he realized that it was just a big fat man in a chickens suit; he must be nice._

_"Ah," Al began, observing Woody's appearance. "You look perfect for the position."_

_Woody smiled, this has been the first time he's been noticed in ages._

_"What's your name big boy?" Al asked._

_Woody's smile widened, he loved being called a bog boy._

_"Woody,"_

_"Say Woody, would you like to be the lead in the advertising branch by the windows?"_

_Woody's eyes widened; of course he would!_

_"Yeah,"_

_"Then come right this way."_

_Al led Woody to the window, where he asked Woody to dress into a blue chicken suit._

_"You're Flicken the Chicken."_

_Woody smiled._

_"So what you have to do is stand by the window, and that's it."_

_Woody didn't care that Buzz was on his own, he didn't care that Andy was probably looking for him._

_He was a star, and that was what mattered._

_After a few moments, Al left and Woody was instantly tackled to the ground._

_"It's you, it's you, it's you,it's really you! Yeee haaaw!" The small girl yelled._

_"Okay," Another voice began. "That's enough Jessie. Give the boy some space."_

_"Fat Rooster Pete said someday you'd come,"_

_Woody was flabbergasted._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name's Jessie AKA Foxy the Hen," She told him, oblivious to the very meaning of her characters was also a boy, dressed as a horse, stood behind her. "And this is Fat Rooster Pete, his real name is also Pete and this is Scrawney the unfed horse. His real name is Billy, but we like to call him Bullseye." She said pointing to the boy behind her._

_"How old are you?" Woody asked._

_"I'm three, Bullseye six and Pete's..."_

_"10078," Pete lied._

_Jessie's eyes widened._

_"That's even older than last time," Jessie remarked. "But anyway we're the Farm Gang. And Al's planning on taking is to a roadside talent show in Detroit."_

_"Do your parents know about this?" Woody asked referring Jessie and Bullseye._

_"Well..." Jessie muttered sadly. "That's the thing, me and Bullseye don't got no Mum or Dad."_

_Woody's eyes widened._

_"Then you can come with me and Buzz, our Dad manages an orphanage."_

_"Oh...I don't know," Jessie muttered. "We've all been waiting for this a really long time...who's Buzz?"_

_"Oh he's just my he's all on his own!" Woody yelled. "We have to go and help in."_

_Woody was about to leave when Pete blocked his exit._

_"Just where do you think you're going?" Pete asked. "We've been waiting for this for so long, and you're just prepared to leave as soon as you get here?"_

_"Pete! You aren't fair!" Jessie exclaimed, before she began to cry. "Woody please help us! Please!"_

_"None of you are leaving,"_

_"Oh yeah," Woody began. "And whose gonna stop us?" Woody asked._

_And he beat Pete up, so Pete ran away._

_Jessie and Bullseye went with Buzz, Woody and Andy back to Andy's house._

_Woody and Buzz then became as close as twins and Jessie and Bullseye were instantly accepted into the family._

_To thank Woody, Jessie showered him with kisses on the cheek, making Bo extremely jealous._

"Ha," Jessie exclaimed. "You wish. That was bor-ing. And besides, when do I ever act that desperate and hormonal?"

"Uh...let me think," Woody murmured. "All of the time?"

Jessie scowled.

"And how can a two-year-old walk around the supermarket, on their own?" Buttercup asked. "And when can a three-year-old talk so well."

"It's my story. Do you want to hear the rest of it or not?"

"Not," Everyone agreed in unison. Woody frowned and sighed, before he sat back down.

"Trixie, you're next."

A/N Wow, I never thought I'd have so much fun with a fanfic. Even though they're all fun to write. But with this I have an excuse to write silly things.

I know you all want me to write Jessie's, but that will probably be a while yet. But save the best till one of the last!

Don't forget to leave a review;D

Feel free to send a suggestion if you want.

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


	4. Trixie and Her Dinosaur

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story.

A/N First of all, I am so, so sorry for not updating on this in ages. I have no reasonable excuse in the slightest, so I'm not going to make one. I just hope that this chapter could settle the toll down a bit more. And, if it doesn't, then I apologize...

"Yay!" Trixie exclaimed in excitement at Woody's last instruction, before trying her best to jump up and down. She couldn't believe it. It was really her turn! "I'm next!"

Hamm couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes out of pure annoyance; he really couldn't. Having no doubt that Trixie's story would be a load of unrealistic junk, he remained nothing less than impatient for his own go (of which would be next). So the sooner Trixie finished her 'life story', the better.

"Can I start?" Trixie asked, patiently waiting for Woody's answer as she desperately tried to conceal her excitement and, after a few moments, Woody then nodded.

She briefly cleared her throat, as if to make a big announcement, before she began.

_Trixie the Triceratops lived in a village, called Dinoville full of other dinosaurs. Over recent years, they managed to build all sorts of different kinds of technology, but none was so advanced as the technology in Bonnieville, where all the humans lived. In human town lived Mr and Mrs Mason, AKA, the Potato-head's with their three children, of which many people believed were from Mars; Slinky, the tall mayor; Hamm, the large butcher; Mr Pricklepants, the local play writer; Dolly the journalist; The pea children; Totoro the supermarket manager; Jessie the local Yodeller and the Sheriff's assistant; Buzz Lightyear, the Sheriff's deputy and Woody Pride, the towns Sheriff, with his horse Bullseye._

_But over the years, the population of the town began to lower, since many migrated to other countries. And at that moment of time, there were no more than half a dozen dinosaurs..._

"Eh hemm," Buttercup interrupted, receiving a few moans of annoyance in the process, as the darn clear feeling of slight neglection overwhelmed him entirely. "Was there a certain Buttercup in either of the towns?"

Trixie bit her lip slightly, trying to conceal her pure embarrassment as she desperately thought of something she could say, in order to fool the very sly Unicorn; she had completely forgot to involve him in it.

"Yeah..." Trixie began slowly. "He's the magical unicorn that uh...delivers messages through the towns."

"Oh," Buttercup murmured, seemingly utterly oblivious to Trixie's scams. "Well I'm glad."

Knowing that she had fooled the Unicorn fully well, Trixie had to force the sigh of relief away from her plastic lips; that would be a clear sign that she was fibbing Buttercup off completely.

"Can I go on?" Trixie asked, changing the subject as she directed her attention towards the toy Sheriff, who seemingly looked as if he was currently trying to ward off the burden of tiredness

"Go ahead,"

"Uh oh," Trixie murmured, this time unable to hide how stupid she really felt. "I forgot where I was."

"You were talking on how most of the other dinosaurs moved to different countries," Buzz pointed out helpfully. He (and Rex of course!) seemed to be the only toy who wasn't dieing of boredom at that very moment.

"Oh yeah, now I remember,"

_Since the population of the town had decreased vastly, there weren't enough dinosaurs to fullfill the services, so the civilisation of the town went down hill, causing the remaining dinosaurs to leave as well._

"Wait?" Buttercup interrupted. "That has nothing to do with your life."

"Buttercup!" Everyone else complained in unison, all of whom were completely unable to hide their utter annoyance over the stuffed Unicorn (who just so happened to be unafraid to speak his mind).

"What?" Buttercup asked, oblivious as to exactly what he did wrong. "I was just telling the truth."

After this, every one else then directed their attention towards the toy Triceratop's and Trixie had to force herself not to blush when she felt everyone elses' gaze on her for yet another time.

"Well...I was just thinking that maybe it'd be interesting if I mix the order of events around," She began, in a slightly anxious manner. "So that everything happens, but just in a different order. Is that allowed Woody?"

The Sheriff sighed, but he knew that he'd only upset everyone else if he argued. However, in truth, he just didn't care to be honest/

"Why not?"

"Yay!" Trixie exclaimed ecstatically before continuing with her 'badly' rehearsed story.

_The remaining dinosaurs were forced to leave the country, and this made them very sad. _

"Wait a minute there?" Hamm interrupted, bringing out several sighs of complete annoyance from the other toys around him. "How can anything force the dinosaurs, who were in fact the greatest creatures on Earth, to move country. Couldn't have they just _ate_ whatever stood in their path?"

"Will everyone just stop interrupting?" Woody asked (even though he should've known that such a thing just simply was not possible), restraining himself from rolling his eyes and burying his face in the palm of his hands. "This is starting to get on my nerves."

"But it was your idea Woody," Jessie pointed out in a sly remark; a very, _very_ sly remark.

Woody simply ignored the Cowgirl as he directed his half-hearted gaze back towards the Triceratop's, he really couldn't be dealing with this at the moment.

"Just go on Trixie."

_However, only three dinosaurs had left that time. And these dinosaurs included Trixie, Rex and Velocistar237. Together, in hope of finding the rest of civilization, they somehow managed to stumble across Techno-Land. _

_They were really happy over finding this land. They thought it had been a fairy tale._

_And they had this land all to themselves, and Rex and Trixie soon became King and Queen of Techno-Land._

_However, Trixie had to kick Velocistar237 out of the land, since she soon realized that Rex was **way** better at Call of Duty that Velocistar237 had been._

"Okay," Trixie began, feeling rather proud of herself as she inhaled deeply. "Any questions?"

"Just one," Hamm then spoke up. This clearly wouldn't be a good sign at all, but Trixie didn't realize this at that moment. "How is _that _of any relevance to your life at all?"

"Huh?" Trixie asked, being rather forgetful as she seemed thoroughly confused. "I thought we just had to tell a story using the toys we know?"

Some of the others groaned at this. This was _not _what they had to do in the slightest.

"Uh..." Woody began to moan as he placed a hand to his forehead, steadying his breath to an extent of which was managable. "Just make up any story you want. As long as you use the people you know."

Lifting his head to look in Hamm's direction, Woody then said: "Hamm, you're up next."

Hamm couldn't help but smile victoriously as he proudly stood up and cleared his throat.

Boy was his story going to be thrilling.

A/N Okay, so this chapter is pretty crappy. But I wanted to get something down for taking so long to update. Yet again, sorry about that...

Feel free to send a review or a suggestion if you want!

xxxxxxxxxShannonxxxxxxxxx


End file.
